This invention relates generally to a small television receiver of the type which is readily transportable, for example, in a person's pocket and more particularly to a pocket television receiver having the display attached to the user's wrist. In pocket television receivers of the prior art, the processor unit of the broadcast signal, power source and display device are incorporated into one body. Therefore, such a television set is disadvantageous in that the television unit per se is large and the user must take the receiver out of his pocket each time he watches television reception. It is generally not convenient to watch television while walking.
What is needed is a pocket television receiver which is sized for carrying in the pocket but also allows for convenient use and watching of television, for example, while walking.